heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Staff Officer Black (Dragon Ball Series)
Black (ブラック参謀) was an assistant of Commander Red, and is not given much of a role until the near end of the Commander Red Saga. Black carries out Commander Red's orders and informs Commander Red of the current situations with the remaining Red Ribbon Army officers. Personality Staff Officer Black is an extremely soft-spoken and quick-witted adjutant, loyal both to Commander Red and the Red Ribbon Army itself. He always obeys Red's orders, from handing him cigars to putting himself into extreme danger to protect Red. Black, however, is not a drone of Red, and does have limits on how far he will obey someone, as he refused to serve the commander any longer after knowing of Red's selfish wish to make himself taller and then takes the army into his own hands. If faced in great danger from a different force, Black will attempt to trick his opponent with civil discussion into forming an alliance, before carrying on with his original plans once their backs are turned. Black's loyalty to the army also can only go so far as he showed that he, like Red, could care less about his army as he was willing to endanger them as a last resort to eradicate a threat when he fired a high-powered missile at both Goku and the army's base. Biography Dragon Ball Red Ribbon Army Saga Throughout Commander Red's mission to acquire all seven Dragon Balls, Black assists him with small things, such as handing Red his cigars or complimenting his intelligence, while getting insulted by Red constantly, mainly when Black stands too close to Red, as Red does not wish to feel like a child due to his height. When Commander Red hires Mercenary Tao to eliminate Goku for interfering with the Red Ribbon Army's plans, Black has doubts about Tao when he first sees him. When Tao kills General Blue, an officer who Black said had not done well for the Red Ribbon Army before, with just his tongue, Black is in shock. When Tao has supposedly killed Goku, he informs Red and Black that he will return with the Dragon Balls in three days. In the meantime, Black continues to assist Red, and they also have a golf match together. After Goku defeats Tao, the assassin hired by Black's Boss, Commander Red, and promises Upa that he will get the Dragon Balls to resurrect his dead father, Goku storms the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters to get the Dragon Balls that Tao had previously stolen from him. Black repeatedly attempts to persuade Commander Red to evacuate the fortress to a much safer and secure location, but Commander Red refuses. Black ends up having to fight Goku by himself, but loses outright. Goku actually ends up unwittingly saving Black's life, as the final punch Goku delivered made Staff Officer Black crash through a window. When a trap door ceiling fell down on Goku, Staff Officer Black survived, because he was hanging onto the windowsill. Overhearing Commander Red's joyful speech about becoming a taller person, Black was appalled, saying that his mad ambition has cost the Army dearly as shown in Goku's invasion, and may eventually lead to its defeat. Commander Red replies that it doesn't matter how many soldiers he risks as long as he reaches his goal, and makes it clear that he is just an expendable lackey, as is the rest of the Red Ribbon Army. Angered, Black shoots Commander Red between his eyes with his pistol, killing him instantly. Goku survives the falling ceiling, and finds Black, who offers him a position in Black's new army - the Black Ribbon Army, which Goku refuses. The two battle again, and Goku is predictably too powerful for him to fight. Black then enters a super-powered robotic suit called "Battle Jacket," and the tables suddenly turn against Goku. The fight continues outside, and Black in the suit throws Goku onto the ground. He attempts to finish him off with a Full Power Energy Wave, but Goku quickly recovers and proves too nimble and has him attack himself. Black then snaps and fires a rocket to destroy Goku, threatening even his soldiers and staff, but Goku kicks the rocket away. After realizing the boy is too powerful, Black tries to escape from Goku but the young warrior sufficed and double punched straight through the Battle Jacket, which exploded, with Black trapped in it as the one thing not installed in the Battle Jacket was a parachute. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga "Well, that may be the case, but at least I wasn't beaten by a girl." — "Piccolo's Best Bet" Red Ribbon Army members, including Black, who appear in Dragon Ball GT are drawn in a style based on their appearance in the original Dragon Ball, not in the "redesigned" forms that appear in the 10th anniversary special. Black has brief appearances in the Super 17 Saga. After he and several other Red Ribbon Army members are sent back to Hell by Pan, he is seen speaking to General Blue in the Check-In Station. As King Yemma is busy stamping villains back into the dimension, the work load is heavily packed as all the villains are on a long line extending out of Yemma's domain, and General Blue and Staff Officer Black are chatting while in line. Staff Officer Black declares that it did not take long for all of them to be defeated and sent straight back to Hell, referring to everyone in line as "losers". General Blue responds by reminding him that he is also in line with all those losers; all awaiting to meet their fate together. Later, Black is seen in Hell approaching Piccolo alongside Blue, Major Metallitron and Nappa. Film appearances The Path to Power In the film Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Black has a similar role as Commander Red's right-hand man. Similar to the series, Black kills his boss by shooting him after discovering the latter's true intentions with the Dragon Balls. He also renamed the organization the Black Ribbon Army, and got ready for a battle with Goku in his Battle Jacket. He was ultimately defeated by Goku's Kamehameha after Black destroyed Android 8. It is implied that the revelation that the Red Ribbon Army's motives were false drove Black partially insane, as he ended up immediately attempting to destroy Goku and endangering the base in his attempt to do so. Power Manga and anime Staff Officer Black is proficient with firearms, as seen with his gun usage. Black is also a capable hand-to-hand combatant and possibly the strongest member of the Red Ribbon Army as he tells Goku he will not go down as easily as the others. However he proves to be no match for Goku. Black fights mainly with the use of a Battle Jacket. Statements according to authors and guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Black has a power level of 150. Video Games In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, the power levels given for the types of Battle Jackets he uses is 1,000 for purple Battle Jackets and 1,200 for red Battle Jackets. Video games Staff Officer Black is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. He is a boss in his Battle Jacket in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. Staff Officer Black is both a boss and playable character using the Battle Jacket in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Using the Battle Jacket, he is also the last boss of the Red Ribbon Army Saga in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Staff Officer Black appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, and he is seen with other members of the Red Ribbon Army in the background of the RRA Headquarters battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. Voice actors * Japanese: Masaharu Satō * FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat * Blue Water dub: Jonathan Love * Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Nestor Chiesse Trivia * In Dragon Ball Z, the baseball player Pepper Johnson resembles Staff Officer Black, except he has more hair﻿. In the Imperfect Cell Saga, a member of the Battle Ball Team is seen, who looks like Staff Officer Black as well. During the Great Saiyaman Saga, a man who closely resembles Black is seen working as a producer of some sort for a Great Saiyaman film in "I'll Fight Too!", along with a director who closely resembles Commander Red without the eyepatch. * In the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball GT, Black claims he was not killed by a girl saying "at least I didn't get beaten by a girl." However, he was in fact seen in his robot suit when it is destroyed by Pan. In the original, he says that he would be god (in the Polish translation he says that he would grow a cactus http://www.cda.pl/video/21871910 , keep in mind that the translation was based on the Japanese version, so the dialogue change is unknown) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains